1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical input device; in particular, to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The present touch panel usually has a touch sensing array, a pad set, and several traces. The pad set is located beside the touch sensing array and includes a plurality of pads. The traces are electrically connected with the pads and the touch sensing array. The pad set is usually electrically connected with a flexible circuit board, so that the current or signals may be transmitted from the flexible circuit board to the touch sensing array through the pads and traces, for making the touch panel work.
The pad set is usually used for detecting whether the traces of the produced touch panel discontinue or not, in order to identify defective touch panels as many as possible. However, generally, a single piece of touch panel has only one pad set, thus the identified defective touch panel is hard to be reworked and is usually scrapped.